


Can't forget you

by Vanilla_Specs



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cor is there for like 2 seconds, For the most part, Gen, Ghosts, Gladio just misses his Iggy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda but not really, Lunas there for 2 seconds too, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Seriously does ffxv have ghosts?, Set in the 'bad' ending of Ep Ignis, The Gladnis is... there... but not, Unrequited Love, World of Ruin, aka another fic i killed off iggy, did/does prompto ever have a proper title?, i have a horrible headache plz help, if that makes sense, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Specs/pseuds/Vanilla_Specs
Summary: Gladio struggled losing Ignis and Noct, but it hurt to know he'd never get the chance to tell the adviser just how much he meant to him. He could accept he was gone and the Noct would come back but it didn't make the loss any better, it just made it worse. In the midst of battle, Ignis reappears and makes good on his promise to Noct, standing by him until the end and even after. Despite never hearing it, Ignis knew what Gladio wanted to say, but had his own reasons for playing ignorant. Perhaps some day they'll be reunited and can be together, for it wasn't meant to be in this life.





	Can't forget you

**Author's Note:**

> I legit stayed up for days to write this (among other things ofc *cough* my mountain of coursework *cough* and ffxiv), I was sad and heres my outlet. I haven't forgotten my other fics, they're just on hold my I get my shit together. This is also my first fic that I neglected to add a proper relationship into, be gentle with me, I've never written gen. But yeah, I may add a second chapter as like a follow on reincarnation thing, cause i'm a sucker for happy endings. And Gladnis.
> 
> Or, author doesn't know what the fuck shes doing and needs an outlet for her frustrations until she gets her shit in order :D
> 
> seriously tho, i've legit become nocturnal by this point and its painful to go to class when i haven't slept yet...

It’d been nearly ten years since Noct vanished into the crystal, since Ardyn took Ignis and Luna from them. Ten long, dark years where Gladio wasn’t sure they’d survive. Fighting for a King that might not even return, striving to keep humanity alive long enough to see the sun rise again and determined not to let others die in vain. With each passing day a little more of Gladio’s faith wavers, Prompto tries to be ever the optimist and convince him that Noct will come back, that they’ll finally be able to end this seemingly endless darkness. But it’s not enough to spur him on anymore. If Ignis were there he’d have kicked Gladio’s ass and given solid reasons he should give up.

Which is exactly why he’s now sat at a haven, alone but with an empty chair beside him, wishing the adviser was there. Sometimes, Gladio could swear he feels someone else with him, ever at his side but forever unseen. More often than not, he’ll just sit there staring at the dying embers of the campfire, evoking painful memories of Altissia. In his mind, the dying fire reminds him of watching Ignis die. Curse his namesake.

Wrapped around his wrist is the necklace Noct gifted the adviser nearly fifteen years ago now. It’s the one thing he can’t let go of and though his faith wavers, his determination to avenge Ignis doesn’t falter. They were never more than friends, for years Gladio had been avoiding expressing his feelings for the pair of them belonged to Noct, there was no room for anything else. Even if there was, Ignis never showed signs of feeling anything but friendship and camaraderie towards him. Eventually, Gladio reasoned he’d confess his feeling to the adviser, shared or not, after they saw this through. 

It was never meant to be.

Gladio can accept the fact Noct is gone, because someday he will come back, maybe not in their lifetime but he will. Gentiana confirmed that much. Whereas his best friend is gone forever. With nothing but memories, pictures, a necklace, broken specs and a recipe book as his legacy. One day maybe, their names will make it to the history books and there, they’ll be remembered one way or another. If not, they’ll live on the memories of others. 

Sometimes, in moments of weakness, Gladio will call his phone just to hear the voicemail message. He’ll scroll through pictures Prompto sent him of the trip, the four of them… Happy, for lack of a better word. One picture Prompto sneakily captured, while fearing for his life, was Ignis brushing his teeth one morning, half-asleep and the worst bedhead Gladio had ever seen. Somehow he managed to pull it off. Prompto made sure to hide that one, in fact, Gladio may have the only copy. The shield even has older pictures, taken years before they set off for Altissia, stealthily taken mugshots and selfies with the others. 

Everytime Gladio even thinks about Ignis though, he remembers the dead weight of the man, cradled in his arms as he carried him out of Gralea. The seemingly permanent frown was gone, leaving Ignis looking his age despite the wounds tarnishing his body, burns tainting his skin in intricate patterns, like he’d had fire running through his very veins and over his flesh. Bitterly ironic. Gladio forced himself to keep his eyes forward, only allowing himself to really look at Ignis when they were safe.

It was depressing to think he’d never get to see those sharp, beautiful eyes again. Nor hear that goddamn voice, Ignis could be insulting him and Gladio would go weak in the knees. He’d even miss that frustrating, knowing smirk the adviser always wore. And his smile… Rare as true smiles were, when Gladio was fortunate enough to see one, it was a treasured sight.

There were other things he missed. Like Ignis’ love for bad puns and the ego-smashing quips, the ever present scent of coffee whenever the adviser was around, the way his eyes lit up when he thought of a new recipe. His weird obsession with wearing gloves, too.

The worst thing is, Gladio blamed Noct. He couldn’t help it. Even knowing it wasn’t entirely his fault, that they were all to blame in some way. That even though Ignis made the choice to go to that length to protect their King, Noct was still partly to blame.

Of course Gladio was well aware that he’d have to lay down his life for his King, they all were, but that didn’t stop it from hurting. Hell, until that day, he hadn’t cried since his mother’s death. Even his father’s passing didn’t make him shed a tear. Nevertheless, Gladio is Noct’s shield, not Ignis, and that detail only made the loss worse, if possible by this point. The feeling of inadequacy because it was his job to protect Noct, he could be easily replaced but Ignis couldn’t be. He knew the ins and outs of how to run a kingdom and that’s a trait no-one else has these days, he practically raised Noct, standing in for his mother and his father at times. 

Suddenly his phone started ringing, dragging him out of his thoughts. Prompto’s name appeared on the screen, so naturally he answered, expecting it to be a call for help. Instead his jaw dropped and his heart soared.

Noct was back.

Prompto told him to meet at Hammerhead, explaining that Talcott found their lost King at the side of the road by Galdin and was headed there. So what’d he do? Grabbed his jacket and sprinted there of course. Thankfully he camped not far from Hammerhead, coincidently, at the haven the four of them first camped at all those years ago. If one looked hard enough, you could still see the holes where the tent was pegged. 

Gladio arrived in a matter of minutes and an excited Prompto bounded over to him, giddy with anticipation and joy. “You made it! I couldn’t believe it when Talcott called me, Noct’s back!” He beamed. Who needs the sun when you’ve got Prompto? A little ball of sunshine in his own right. 

It was times like this that Gladio’s glad Noct and Prompto became friends. This kid is one of the only people Gladio was willing to protect with his life, well, he’s not much of a kid anymore. Inside, Prompto is still the over-excited kid but on the outside, he’s a mature adult. He even grew a little beard. Regardless of his protests, his hair still looks like a chocobo butt but less… Fluffy, than it used to be. 

A truck pulled into the lot and there was a tense silence as the two retainers awaited their King. Noct clambered out of the pick-up, expressing his thanks to Talcott and immediately smiled at seeing Gladio and Prompto.

“Hey.” Noct said. Prompto clapped him on the shoulder, inspecting their friend with barely contained joy. 

Gladio stepped forward and felt a familiar fondness at seeing Noct, even if there was a part of him that refused to comply and be happy. “That it? ‘Hey’? Lovin’ the mop by the way.” He joked, flicking a piece of raven hair out of Noct’s face. 

He no longer looked like a moody teenager. With his overgrown hair and facial fuzz, he looked like a man. Kinda like Regis. Gladio’s heart twinged at that and he briefly wondered how Ignis would’ve looked, he’d probably have aged with grace, same as he did everything else and it dampened his mood a little to know he’ll never see it. But this isn’t the time to think about such things, not when their King is back. This should be a happy moment. 

Until Noct’s face fell. He clearly didn’t remember his adviser wouldn’t be here but in that same moment, he seemed to share the same determination for vengeance. The difference is; Noct has so many more people to avenge, he has Luna, Ignis and his father. As well as the countless people that died for him, the one’s he’ll never know the names of. He has a world to save. 

Noct locked eyes with Gladio and asked, “You didn’t leave him there, did you?”

“‘Course not. Took him to where we all went stargazing, ain’t the best but… We made sure you could find him. Reckon he’d approve of the place.” Gladio assured. True enough, he and Prompto did just that, adding a stone bearing Ignis’ name and title for good measure, daggers embedded at the head of the grave. None dared to touch them. After all, why would you tamper with or defile the grave of the Royal Adviser?

Gladio began to unclip the necklace, to give it to Noct but a hand on his wrist stopped him. “Keep it. I know how much he meant to you.” Noct said with a smile. He then stepped back to address them both. “Think the Kingsglaive uniform is still gonna fit?”

In what used to be Takka’s diner, the three of them sat. Noct dressed in his Kingly raiment, Prompto and Gladio in their Kingsglaive uniform, thankfully they still fit after so long. It was quiet, a comfortable silence as it were but the three of them knew it couldn’t last. They had a calling to fulfill after all and the world had waited long enough. 

\--------

With Cor’s help and another Glaive- One who didn’t really speak, so they didn’t know their name- They’d managed to defeat Ardyn’s pet, but it left Cor injured. The Glaive was ordered to take him back to the base, he’d be safe there. However, it left one very large obstacle. The Wall around the citadel, the same magic King Regis used to shield Insomnia, meaning it was impenetrable. 

Behind them a crowd of daemons formed and with no way through the Wall, they were sitting ducks for them. Every second they spent idly standing there, another second closer they were to becoming daemon chow and giving Ardyn what he wanted. 

It was then Luna appeared, looking no different than she had the day they last saw her. Noct froze, speechless and no doubt guilty after what happened in Altissia. With her appearance came Ramuh, casting numerous lightning bolts at the daemons to the rear. Shiva, her many forms blasting blizzards at the Wall, encasing it in ice. Rising from the ground like she would from the waves, Leviathan wrapped herself around the frozen Wall, with an ear piercing screech the Wall began to slowly fall apart. Titan landed not far behind them, delivering a powerful punch to the barrier, shattering it piece by piece until finally Bahumat appeared, sword at the ready as he powered his attack, a devastating burst of light that reduced the Wall to splinters. 

The three of them could do naught but stare in awe as the final pieces of the Wall dispersed. Noct then turned his attention to Luna. “Thank you, Luna.”

Ever respectful, the Oracle bowed. But sensing her time was up, she began to walk towards Noct, reaching for him. Unfortunately life is cruel. They were mere millimetres from touching when she too, disappeared in a flash of light. Noct looked disheartened to say the least, he’d watched her die once, to have been so close this time, only to have her snatched away once more must have been torturous. 

Resolve restored, Noct pushed the gates open and pressed onwards. Ardyn awaited them at the stairs, smug smile on his face as he regarded them. “Ifrit, the Infernian. He doesn’t share the Glacian’s fondness for mankind. But- you can expect a... Warm welcome. I shall await you… Above.” He grinned, waving them off dismissively. 

Before they could even consider what he meant, everything seemed to darken and in the centre, flames burts to life, revealing the Infernian himself. Gladio knew this was going to be anything but a walk in the park, this was an Astral and one that despised humans. 

“Ready?” Noct asked, gaze flicking from Prompto to Gladio. Both retainers nodded in accent. 

This was going to be tough and with just the three of them it’d be even harder. Noct charged in, Gladio and Prompto on his heels but a heated blast from Ifrit had Noct on the floor, his clothes covered in flames so Prompto rushed over when he could, patting them out quickly. Gladio opted to distract the Astral until Noct recovered, relying on Prompto for support until that time. 

Ifrit had another idea. He rose from his chair, sword drawn and encased in flames like his body, focused on Noct and Noct alone. Gladio managed to intercept a heavy blow with his shield, giving Noct an opening to warp strike and Prompto an opportunity to get a few shots in. It worked, but Gladio received another hefty blow that knocked him back. All the while Ifrit rounded on Noct, preparing for a strike that would surely incapacite him. With Prompto and Gladio too far away, Noct had little choice but to parry or warp out of the way. 

He ended up parrying but the Infernian was ready for it, he blasted Noct again with flames, this time the spread in a circle around him, reaching as far as Gladio and Prompto, too.

In that moment, Gladio thought it was over, they barely scratched the Infernian and he was going to lose his King, so close but so far from the end. Nevertheless, he scrambled to his feet in order to at least try and reach Noct, flames be damned. Noct could only roll out of the way of the first jab at him, Ifrit’s sword left fire in its wake and unfortunately it created a barrier around him. 

“Noct!” Gladio yelled as the next swipe came down, expecting the sound of steel cutting through bone or even the floor. Instead he heard steel against steel and in that same instant a blizzaga spell sent Ifrit stumbling backwards. Knowing Noct needed to recover, he knew it wasn’t the King that stopped Ifrit’s attack. But he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Standing in front of Noct, shielding him with his lance at his side, was Ignis. 

Prompto noticed too, rushing over as fast as his legs would carry him, kneeling at Noct’s side and staring up in awe. Gladio dropped to his knees, his heart lurched as he stared in sheer disbelief. However, it didn’t last, as quickly as he was gone as suddenly as he appeared. 

With renewed vigor, Gladio launched himself over to them, shield at the ready. Behind him, Prompto managed to get Noct on his feet and crushed a potion over him. “On your word Noct.”

“Let’s do this.”

\----------

As they stood at the steps to the citadel, Gladio knew this would be the last time they were together, it’d be the last time he’d see Noct alive and kicking. Prompto probably felt the same way, if not worse, Noct was his only friend for as long as he can remember. Until one night, Noct arranged a game night, Gladio had to literally drag Ignis away from his laptop that night. That’s when Prompto made two more lifelong friends. 

“No turning back now…” Prompto muttered.

“Yeah… Prompto. Gladio. Iggy…” The way Noct trailed off made Gladio frown, why’d he say ‘Iggy’ instead of ‘Ignis’? Prompto started continuously slapping his forearm and just when he was going to clock him one, the look on the kids face stopped him. Noct had that look in his eyes, when he was on the verge of crying but too damn stubborn to let it out. 

Gladio followed their line of sight and to his left, stood Ignis. Clear as day, hell even the rain affected him, adding to the unkempt look he had going on already. 

Noct smiled, it was happy but laced with sorrow. “I leave it to you. Walk tall, my friends.”

“Godspeed... And take care.” Ignis said, completely unphased by the fact he’s a ghost. Gladio snapped out of his bewilderment, turning to Noct and holding a fist over his heart, saluting him by way of the Crownsguard. Ignis followed suit, uttering, “Majesty.” 

Prompto caught up but he didn’t seem all there. One would think losing your best friend and seeing a dead one was a regular occurrence with how Gladio and Noct were handling it. Inside, Gladio was screaming. Some part of him was convinced he’d passed out somewhere and was dreaming, another part told him to deck Ignis for going ahead and dying. Could you deck a ghost?

The three of them watched as their King, friend and brother, walked up those steps one last time. The familiar grating noise behind signalled the arrival of the daemons, Gladio snuck a glance at Ignis and laid a hand on his shoulder, half expecting not to be able to actually touch him. Imagine his surprise when he met a solid body. He couldn’t stave of the stupid ass grin the broke out on his face, despite the fact he was going to lose him all over again and lose Noct on top of it. He’d be hurting for a long time. 

“You’re such a dick, y'know?” Gladio laughed.

“I’ve been called much, much worse. Shall we? We have a King to defend.” Ignis remarked, noticing Prompto’s internal flailing and the steadily growing number of daemons. 

Together, they turned to face the horde of monsters, determined to protect Noct, whether they lived to tell about it or not. Gladio was fine with dying if he were honest, if it weren’t for Noct, Prompto and Iris, he might’ve already. Everything else he cared about was dead after all. 

Gladio’s existential crisis could wait, Ignis was right, they had a King to protect. 

As they fought, Gladio couldn’t help but keep an eye on the other two, knowing full well they’re capable but nonetheless it was force of habit. He found his thoughts drifting to Noct. Was he doing alright? Facing off against Ardyn not so long ago and now about to confront his biggest challenge yet… No-one should have to put their life on the line like that, especially alone but there’s nothing they can do to help, not when Noct needs the power of King’s. 

Prompto’s pained cry rang out and both Gladio and Ignis turned their attention to him. An Iron Giant towered over him, it’s sword raised for a fatal attack and neither Gladio or Ignis were close enough to help. Thankfully one of them was thinking rationally, Ignis launched his lance at the daemon, startling it and drawing it’s wrath away from the fallen gunner. Gladio took the opportunity to race over and examine him, checking the severity of his wounds and whether they’d need a potion, there’s no telling how much longer they’ll have use of them or their weapons after all. 

To make matters worse, the damn rain just caused them to skid over at the most unfortunate of times. Gladio tried to shield the others from harm but it was difficult when there was a seemingly endless horde of daemons trying to trample them, in the end, all he could do was hold onto the hope Noct knew what he was doing. 

As if on cue, a storm of light burst from the citadel, throwing the three of them off balance and the daemons erupted in a mass of black miasma, the smell of burning metal and death lingered for but a moment. Something inside Gladio broke, it was agonising, like a piece of him had died. Instinctively, he tried summoning his sword but when nothing happened it clicked. Prompto dropped to his knees and sobbed, outright bawling his eyes out but Gladio couldn’t move to comfort him, he just didn’t have the willpower. The gunner stared down at his hands, almost willing his gun to appear and soothe his worries, he didn’t even try and stop the flow of tears. 

To his right, Ignis stood motionless and blank faced, staring up at the sky but not really… Looking, so to speak. 

It was strange, even though it’s dark, the daemons are no more. The legends were true after all. Gladio glanced at his hands, black blood and dirt mixed with a little of his own blood made for a disturbing sight. At least the rain stopped.

Hurried footsteps brought his attention back to the present, the next time Gladio sought Ignis he was already half-way up the stairs and didn’t seem as though he was going to wait up. Prompto became silent, sniffing before he turned to Gladio, tear streaks clear against his dirty face. 

“Is he really gone?” He asked, his voice breaking.

For once, the shield had nothing to say. He didn’t want to accept that maybe Noct was gone again- More than likely gone, actually. Noct’s their brother and friend after all, why on Eos would you want to just accept it. 

\--------

Noct stood beside the throne, gazing down at his slumped form and the sword that impaled his chest. He’s embraced the fact his death was necessary and yet, he hated the fact that he couldn’t stick around to see what would become of his friends and Lucis. The familiar clicking of heeled shoes rang in his ear, when they stopped, Noct came to see Ignis stood in the doorway.

“Took you long enough, Iggy.” Noct chided, smiling at his oldest friend.

“I was otherwise engaged with keeping the pests away, apologies. Majesty- Noct…” Ignis began, trailing off in uncertainty, “... I’m sorry, that I wasn’t by your side.”

Taken aback, Noct made his way over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “What the hell are you sorry for? You kept your promise didn’t you? In a weird kinda way I guess but you protected me, like you said you would. And if anyone deserves an apology from you, it’s Gladio.”

“Pardon?” 

“You heard me. He loves you, y’know?” Noct said, Ignis opened his mouth to reply but was silenced by a finger to his lips. “I don’t mean in the friendly, brotherly way either before you spout that on me. But, did you know?”

For a long moment, Ignis remained silent. How could he not know? Gladio was never one for subtlety, given he has the illusion he’s a great keeper of secrets. Even so, he never could lie or hide something from Ignis. “Of course I did. It pains me to this day to know he’s been alone, but I had reasons for my secrecy.”

“This better be good. So why’d you keep your mouth shut about it?”

“It’s quite simple really… I may be the one he wanted, but I’m not the one he needed.”

“You seriously neglected having a happy relationship, because of that? Bullshit Iggy.” Noct replied bluntly.

“Noct! Language.” Ignis scolded but couldn’t keep his smile at bay. “In anycase, time runs short so, what say you to one last walk?”

A glance out of the window showed the rising sun, as bright and glorious as it ever. With it’s rising meant that they were running out of time. Noct nodded sharply and together they roamed the halls they once called home. They may be older- At least in Noct’s case- and the halls may be worn down a little but the familiarity of it all was calming, especially to Noct’s nerves, he had no idea what awaited him on the other side, if there was one. There had to be, right? Ignis and Luna must have come from somewhere.

Noct stopped in front of a doorway, slowly opening the remains of the door to reveal the room. Inside was Noct’s old bedroom, the one he used at the Citadel when he wasn’t at his apartment. It was exactly the same as he remembered, the clothes strewn about the place, posters of old bands and video games covered the walls, even the bed was still unmade. 

“I can feel you judging me.” Noct muttered and Ignis looked the other way, quite literally. “Isn’t your old room next door?”

“I believe so. It amazes me you actually called this a bedroom, you can hardly see the floor, I suddenly remember why I loathed you staying here.”

Sure enough, the next room along had Ignis’ name engraved on the door, rather crudely done since it was Noct’s doing, some twenty years ago. The inside was predictably neat and tidy, though it didn’t look like the type of room a child would use. Noct tried sneaking in some of his toys at some point but found them on his bed the next morning. 

“You were such a weird kid, Iggy.” Noct said, laughing as Ignis scoffed and ignored the statement. “Hey- I’m technically older than you. Hear me out, I’m thirty and you were only twenty-two, so physically I’m older but does it count literally too?”

“If you think too much you’ll hurt yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noct declared, waiting for Ignis’ affirmation before he continued. “You have to tell Gladio.”

Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “In another life perhaps.”

“Iggy?” Noct asked, no longer looking at his adviser but outside. “Why’d you do it? Go with Ardyn and- even when you knew it’d probably kill you- why’d you use the ring? You could’ve had a life, Lucis needs someone like you to rebuild it and dumb and dumber down there need you.”

“Noctis. You’re not only my king, but my friend and brother. Admittedly it wasn’t my brightest idea but if given the chance, I would do it again, I don’t regret it nor will I ever.” Ignis explained. 

His words eased the guilt a little, some part of him would always feel that way, useless and guilty for not being enough. For not being there when Ignis needed him the most, in fact, perhaps it was the only time Ignis ever needed him. The first and last. Despite that, Noct was glad he could hear that, even if it was just to console him in the end. 

“Guess it’s time to go, hm.” Noct said, staring out of the window, almost mournful. “Think the other two are gonna be alright?”

Ignis stood beside him, a sad smile on his lips as he watched the rising sun. “I believe so.”

“You with me?”

“Always.”

Meanwhile downstairs, Gladio and Prompto sat together on the steps, just watching the darkness dissipate. The light hurt at first, unused to seeing something so bright after so long trapped in constant darkness but the pain is a momentary reminder of all they’ve been through and all they’ve lost. There’s holes in Gladio’s heart, one in the shape of Noct, the other of Ignis and they’ll never be filled. In time, it’ll get easier but the loss will never really go away, it’ll always linger.

Gladio will never stop seeing them in the people he talks to or the places he visits. Ignis’ necklace weighs heavy on his wrist and the emptiness that comes with it. Prompto took out his camera, staring down at the last picture he took, one of all four of them in Altissia. The day before the Rite. They were smiling and bright-eyed but the day after, everything changed. Noct and Ignis were the missing pieces to the puzzle, the pieces that would be forever lost. Still, even though Gladio should be upset that he had lost them both twice, he's more pissed off that all he got to say was to Ignis was an insult and that he didn't say goodbye. Perhaps in the next life.

“Hey, we’re still gonna be friends, right? I mean- I know you wouldn’t be friends with me if it weren’t for Noct…” Prompto said apprehensively, avoiding Gladio’s gaze. 

“Of course dumbass, you’re as much as friend to me as Noct and Ignis were. Plus I think they’d haunt me if I ditched you.” Gladio joked, trying to make light of their situation. 

Prompto huffed, a half-hearted laugh and a weak smile. “Guess so. So… What do we do now?”

“First, we take care of Noct. I’m thinkin’ we take him to where Ignis is, what do you think?”

“Yeah. I think… He’d like that. Nothing too big or formal, just us and… Somewhere nice.” Prompto replied.

\--------

Overlooking the valley, near the Disc of Cauthess, you can still find the memorial graves for the King and his retinue. Prompto and Gladio made it their final wish to be buried with their brothers, so that they all might be together.

So even many, many years later, the people of Lucis can still find them. History will remember them as the King of Light, Royal Adviser and Chamberlain, Shield of the King and a commoner. But, to those that knew them; Noctis, Ignis, Gladio and Prompto, titles meant little to friends and more importantly to each other. So while Prompto was never given a real title, he was just as important as the rest of them, especially to Noct which may just be the highest honour.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis: *comes back from the dead after 10 years to fight and be a good boy*  
Gladio: oi dick, how dare you die on me and not let me confess my love for you  
Ignis: *leaves without saying goodbye*  
Gladio: son of a bitch


End file.
